Various aerogenerators have been proposed. Most aerogenerators comprise a rotary propeller set into rotation by the wind and driving a device for producing electricity.
An aerogenerator is known, in particular from document WO 82/00321, that comprises a diaphragm placed between two faceplates forming an airflow duct between which a diaphragm is maintained under tension in a direction inscribed in the plane of the diaphragm and perpendicular to the direction of the stream of air so as to be subjected to transverse deformations under the action of the wind passing between the faceplates. The diaphragm is a fabric and includes battens that are placed along the two opposite edges of the diaphragm and that are attached to a support structure by ties. Under the action of the wind passing between the two faceplates, the diaphragm becomes the seat of transverse vibration, and the transverse movement of the central portion of the diaphragm is used for actuating a device for producing electricity.